


Mark me anew

by RikaRov



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Making Out, Oral Sex, Past Dub Con (Mentioned), Past Forced Prostitution, Sandwich sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 08:28:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29433144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RikaRov/pseuds/RikaRov
Summary: Goro goes to bed real early too, way too early for them, it’s only 7pm! The twin magical creatures are worried about their master and crawl into bed with him. Goro lying on his back with his eyes closed and fingers intertwined on his stomach. Akira on the left, hand covers Goro’s. Ren on the right, fingers swipes away a few strands of hair that is covering Goro’s eye.“Do you want to talk about it?” Ren asks softly, since Akira is not really good with emotional talks.
Relationships: Akechi Goro/Amamiya Ren/Kurusu Akira
Kudos: 16





	Mark me anew

**Author's Note:**

> On Valentine’s, I decided to write this smut piece rather than my planned Valentine’s fic. Well, it doesn’t matter. Enjoy~
> 
> More info about this AU at the end notes.

Red and orange sunset light shines through the glass roof, into the living area. Light chatters can be heard coming from the dining table, two raven hair and a brunette having their dinner. Ren, Akira and Goro are talking about how their day went, a new quote discovered from a book, the subtle changes in the wood and the latest changes around the world (magical side or not).

It’s been a few months they lived together here in the woods, today it’s just another ordinary day. The only thing that is out of the ordinary is that Goro, he has been acting a little weird today, not really engaged in the conversation. There must be things in his mind for the whole day, they knew because their new bonds that keep on pulling uncomfortably too, for the past few days.

Goro goes to bed real early too, way too early for them, it’s only 7pm! The twin magical creatures are worried about their master and crawl into bed with him. Goro lying on his back with his eyes closed and fingers intertwined on his stomach. Akira on the left, hand covers Goro’s. Ren on the right, fingers swipes away a few strands of hair that is covering Goro’s eye.

“Do you want to talk about it?” Ren asks softly, since Akira is not really good with emotional talks.

Goro exhales and looks at Ren, the bonds tugging, Goro looks away. “We’ve been living together for some time now.” He paused and Ren hums to signal they are listening. “We… we also started dating…” Goro’s voice getting smaller and smaller, “A-and! We… Argh!” Goro rarely stutters at his own words and now he’s hiding his face under the blanket.

The twins look at each other, eyes communicating the meaning behind Goro’s reaction, then both of them flushed together. 

“Goro, you want to have sex with us?” Ren asks while patting on top of Goro’s head. Goro only nods his head under the blanket, not wanting the twins to see his heated face. “Are you sure? How are you feeling about this?”

They knew Goro wasn’t comfortable with sex after what the adults done to him, they remembered 5 years ago Goro wasn’t even comfortable sleeping in bed with their human form. It was a miracle after years of therapy, Goro feels at ease with their human forms come in contact with him, even falls asleep in their arms and embraces.

Goro grunts and flips open the blanket, “Yes, I’m totally sure about this!” His eyes are closed and his cheeks bright red.

“Goro, open your eyes and come here.” Ren coos and slips his hand underneath Goro’s neck and pulls him into his chest. Smiling to his master, “Of course, we will have sex with you. We’ll give you anything you want.” Ren leaves a kiss on Goro’s forehead.

Akira props up his body with his elbow and spoons Goro, he holds up Goro’s hand and left a kiss on the back of his fingers, “We were not sure when you’ll be ready, since you don’t have great memories with sex.”

“... No, they were not good memories for me.” Goro admits quietly, the twins said nothing to that, just breathing slowly and waiting for Goro to continue. “For the past 5 years, I don’t feel any sexual arousal at all. Just feeling disgust and my stomach immediately throwing up when I thought of them.” Goro is shivering by then, Akira rubs his warm hands on his sides. Both of them can hear the loud thumping of their master’s heart. 

Goro lets out a quivering breath, calming down from his fear. “But since we’re back together, the feeling.. of arousal is back again. And I-I really want to wash away those experiences with new ones.” He whispers, “With both of you.”

“Goro, you know we will do anything for you.” Ren replies in awe, thinking that their new master is truly changing for his own good, his heart swells with fondness that he doesn’t quite know how to handle. “Open your eyes, if you’re afraid, open them and you’ll see both of us here, with you.”

Akira intertwined his fingers with Goro, “Anything you would like us to do? What do you want us to call you?”

“They called me... ‘Go-chan’.”

“Is Goro fine? Or you’ll prefer Akechi?” Ren caresses Goro’s face while looking into his auburn eyes, Ren hopes that his master can feel his overflowing love just by looking into his eyes and soul.

Considering his options, he decided on Akechi to avoid misheard names.

“Alright Akechi, how did they touch you?” Ren experimentally takes off Goro’s buttons, he does not flinch, so he continues slowly taking off others.

“They don't like to touch me, except for my sensitive spots. Their hands were sticky and they smelled bad, it was always alcohol and cigarettes in the air.” Goro closes his eyes again.

Ren moves his hand to firmly hold Goro’s waist and neck, “Akechi, open your eyes. I’m here, do they kiss you?”

“No, they don’t. I don’t let them to.”

“Can I kiss you?”

“... Yes.” Goro whispers.

Ren’s closes in the last few spaces between them with his lips, Goro closes his eyes and lets Ren take the lead. The kiss starts with chastises, then Ren parts their lips and licks Goro’s soft lips. He then licks into Goro’s mouth and circles both their tongues together, Goro lets out a soft moan and Ren can feel Goro’s erection on his. Goro tastes so sweet, was it always this sweet in his mouth? Ren nips at Goro’s lips and tongue, letting him get a breather before diving back into his mouth that is full of nectar.

Akira doesn’t stop and watches them only, he pulls off Goro’s shirt after Ren has unbuttoned them and starts planting kisses on Goro’s back, starting from his neck to his tailbone while rubbing his hands on Goro’s sides. 

“Akechi, can I leave kiss marks on you?” Akira asks before he tries to do any hickeys on Goro, he remembers Goro always came back with bruises and marks all over his body.

Ren letting go Goro’s lips and nips at his jaws, “I wasn’t allowed to leave any marks on them but they can.”

“Do you want us to?” Ren prompts the question again against Goro’s adam apple.

“... Yes, mark me.”

Almost on cue, the twins suck hard and wet on Goro’s throat and back of his neck, he lets out a high pitch moan as he scratches Ren’s shoulder blades, body shivers from excitement.

Ren pulls away to have a better look at Goro’s red and parting lips, bringing up his hand to caress the mark he left on the throat. 

Goro relaxes into the warm touches, he wanted this since a long time ago, for his most beloved twins to be intimate with him. But he realises that he just left a scratch mark on Ren, his blood runs cold and trembling in fear.

_Oh no… no no no… I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I didn’t do it on purpose, please don’t hit me…_

The sudden mood change and mumbles prompts Ren to move his hand cradling Goro’s cheeks, he needs to get the voices clear from his head. “Hey Akechi, look at me, look at me. It’s me Ren, Ren here. Don’t be sorry, I’m not hurt. I won’t blame you. It feels nice actually, it feels good.” Goro is frowning with fear in his eyes, Ren rubs his thumbs on his cheeks to soothe Goro.

Goro visibly calms down with the help of Ren’s reassurance and Akira’s melting warm from behind. He focuses on his breathing and the doting eyes of Ren, _It’s fine, everything is fine._

“Feeling better?” Akira asks behind him, he nods while sinking back into Ren’s embrace. It feels safe there, “Akechi, you can mark us any time you want, we like it.”

Goro giggles, feeling both of them a little bit ridiculous, “Really?”

“Yes, it’s an action of love for the magical creatures to mark their lover with their own.” Akira leaves butterfly kisses on Goro’s shoulder while looking at Goro’s smooth cheeks, his master is blushing from his words. “We want you to mark us of your own.” Akira whispers into his ears and nips at his ear lobe.

“... Mmmm…” Goro response in a shy agreement.

Ren feeling Goro’s arousal building up against him once again, “Akechi, do you want to continue?” Goro nods.

Ren pats twice on Akira’s shoulder, he gets up and undresses himself quickly, Ren undresses too. 

Ren sits up together with Goro and pulls him in between his legs, a hard pressure resting on his back. Akira positions in front of them. Goro heaves when they work on his pants, Ren reassures him and directs him to look at Akira’s eyes. Akira smug looks only made Goro have even deeper emotional turmoil but it also grounds him, pushing away the bad memories.

Ren leaves trails of kiss marks on Goro’s shoulder, exploring each piece of his skin with his lips while his hand softly pinches, turns and pulls at Goro’s hard nipples. 

Akira got Goro’s pants and underwear off, throwing it aside, his half hard dick springs out in the cold. He leaves a kiss on Goro’s toe and kisses all the way up to his thigh, carefully avoiding his cock and kisses his belly button, all the while keeping his eye contact with Goro.

Goro grips both the twins’ hair, shudders and moans from all their touches.

“Akira…” Goro whimpers, he feels the back of his eyes start to get warm, “Please…”

“Shush Akechi, we got you.” Ren picks up the emotions with his unique senses again, it is _lust_ , Goro wants from them. He offers reassuring caresses on Goro’s side and hinting at Akira to push on. Propping up Goro to sit on top of his lap, parts away his leg with his knees. 

Goro feels Ren’s chest warm and wide on his back, finding himself resting into it even the change of pose made him feel exposed. _It’s Akira and Ren, it’s them, they are giving it to you._ He hush himself in his head.

Ren holds Goro’s dick and gives slow pumps to it, Goro can’t contain his moan, loud and keen, he can feel Ren’s dick twitches on his back. Akira kisses the tip of dick while a finger circling his entrance with lubes on his fingers. 

The sensation of having another person’s hand on his member is too overwhelming, he pulls hard at the twins’ hair, “I-I wasn’t allowed-- to come by touching my own.”

“We’ll change that.” Ren leaves a kiss on Goro’s temple and paces his strokes faster, and faster when Goro lets out more earnest moans. “Come for us, Akechi.” Akira has already entered a finger into him, prodding inside precisely finding his sensitive spot.

“Ren!!” Goro’s whole body muscles twitch and Akira manages to capture his cum in his mouth. Goro watches Akira swallow his cum, unbelievable. Nobody ever does that.

“Akechi, you taste so sweet.” Akira whispers on Goro’s lips and dive into a deep kiss. “Even sweeter in your mouth.”

Goro, still coming down his high, feels all his energy left him from the first ejaculation after 5 years, melting in between the twins.

\----

When Goro opens his eyes again, Ren is still holding him, Akira lying his head on his lap.

“Did I pass out?” Goro rubs his eyes, dried tears sticking on his eyelashes.

“Yeah, it’s only a while.” Ren kisses his cheek, “How was it?”

Goro flushes red again, I might never get used to this, “Great, better than I expected.”

“Goro…” Akira whines below him, looking up with puppy eyes.

Ren laughs at Akira, “Akira has been waiting for you to fuck him deep and good.”

“W-what?!” Goro feels his erection coming back again, his soft cock twitches. Akira notices and takes it into his mouth. Goro bites back a moan. He just wakes up and now he’s all hard again. “Akira, wait! I’m not sure if I have the strength to continue.”

“Just relax and enjoy, we’ll do everything for you.” Ren encourages from behind and grabs his butt cheek. “Akechi, can I fuck you?” Goro gasps at the question, “Can I?” Ren sniffles at his neck, just like when he’s in shiba form begging stuff from Goro.

Goro nods.

Akira works his fingers in Goro again, thrusting inch deeper every few times, letting Goro get used to the feeling. Two fingers in, he slowly spreads it open with scissoring motions. It has been 5 years but his body remembers the sensation well and adapts Akira’s fingers quickly. Third finger enters smoothly. All the while Akira is sucking his cock and Goro is surprised he doesn’t have the strong urge to come yet, enjoying the little sparkles flowing through his body.

Ren works Akira open with his left hand, he seems to understand Akira’s weak spots because Akira keeps on moaning into his dick. Goro feels like he has nothing to do, he pats Akira’s soft curls, he doesn’t want to tell him he’s a ‘good boy’ because he dislikes praises, instead he says, “Akira, I love you.”

Akira flushes and he lets go of his cock with a pop, climbs up and kisses Goro, he responds with a deeper kiss. “I love you too, Akechi.” He says as he guides Goro to circle his hand around his neck, Ren lying back down on the bed.

Goro can feel Ren’s hardness below him, a big, round and warm tip pushing little by little at his entrance. He isn’t sure if he'll be able to take it in but he wants it, badly. Akira is holding up his ass and seeking confirmation from his eyes. Goro nods as he slowly pushes down, Ren is huge, it’s painful when it tries to enter his small hole. But the heat it's radiating is welcoming, he wants that heat, that hardness inside him. He bites his lips but Akira guides his mouth to his shoulder, “Bite me, Akechi.”

Goro bites hard on Akira’s shoulder, it draws blood, he tastes metal, but this doesn’t matter, he focuses on the needs that are prodding inside him for a few days now. He continues to take in more and more of Ren into him, the heat, the hardness. He cries because it satisfies him so much.

“Shush, Akechi. We got you, we got you.” Akira soothes Goro as he aids Ren fully enter into him.

Ren starts to move when Goro calms down from his cries, it feels so massive inside him, it stretches all his inside, it’s painful but it’s equally pleasurable. His cries slowly turn into moans and he breaks off his teeth from Akira’s bleeding shoulder, moaning loud and keen in the air. He looks at the teeth marks, remembering what the twins told him, he feels proud of a big deep mark on Akira.

Goro kisses into Akira’s smiling mouth, Akira pushes him back down lying on top of Ren’s chest. He climbs on top of both of them, aligning Goro’s hard dick to his own entrance. Goro never thinks he has gotten this hard before, and he enters Akira way too easily, pushing the air out his lungs.

It feels so warm inside Akira, warmer than his mouth, it clenched tightly around his cock and Goro almost forgets how to breath. Ren pushes up his knees to support both of them, that makes Goro remember to breathe. Ren thrusts his hips upwards and Akira rolls his hips on top of him, Goro never find sex so enjoyable especially when he’s not the one in control.

The strength of the twins are monstrous, they have been grinding for a while in this position but none of them has the urge to cum yet. There wasn’t enough levage to move faster, and Goro is determined to chase heights with the two.

Goro raises his hand, Akira takes it and pulls him up into a kiss. “Lie down, Akira.” Goro said between breaks of their kiss. 

Their hips slow down as they change position, Akira lies below Goro and Ren kneels behind him. Goro hooks his arm around Akira’s knee as he pushes into him again, folding Akira into half as he supports himself on his elbow resting beside Akira’s head. Ren follows behind and enters him again while holding on his waist. Goro moves his hips first as he sets the rhythm for Ren to meet with his thrusts behind him. He speeds up slowly as he kisses into Akira’s mouth again, because he can.

Ren matches Goro’s speed, he notices Goro is a tease as he loves to alternate the paces, Akira groans with needs underneath him. Akira’s toes started to curl up, he’s close. Ren bends over sticking his chest on Goro’s back, he circles one of his hands in front to find Akira’s dick, strokes fast to make his twin come.

Akira whines loudly and breaks off the kiss, “Ren! No!” Tension keeps on building up and he’s at his limit.

Akira squirms underneath him, Ren is stroking Akira at a fast pace. Goro is on the edge too, he lets his natural instinct take over his body as he thrusts into Akira even faster and harder, chasing his own height. 

Akira feels his body tremble and growls, hot cum shoots up onto Goro’s belly. Ren is still not letting his hand off his red and abused cock, Goro pounding his overstimulated hole, a second ejaculation is building up, his chest arches up and all his muscles tense, his second climax explodes out his tip, hot liquid flows down his belly.

Akira clutches Goro’s cock tightly, his vision goes white and bites down Akira’s shoulder again as he releases into him. Ren still rolls his hips behind him to give a few final pushes for his own release. Stilling, hot liquid shoots inside him, filling up his stomach. Goro groans at the feeling of fullness in his belly.

Goro collapses on top of Akira, totally out of energy and his brain shuts down almost immediately. 

“Goro? Hey, are you alright?” Akira asks, feeling Goro’s warmth starting to cool down.

“I think he passed out again.” Ren pats the silky hair of his master. He slowly moves out from Goro, his own cum flows out from the Goro’s hole. Quickly gets a towel to cover up the ass before it overflows onto the bed. 

Ren slowly removes Goro off Akira and carries him to the bathroom to clean up. Akira replaces the bed with a new set of bedsheets then gets himself cleaned in the bathroom.

Akira heals up himself with his own magical power, his hair glitters in gold and he watches the deep bite marks to heal up to the point there’s still a visible mark.

Once all the sweat, sex and smut smells lifts off the room, they cuddle up in the bed with a new set of clothes. Feeling content, listening to Goro’s soft and even breathing, feeling his warmth from his body, leaving kisses on his body and caressing the little horns that grow out on top of his head.

They only hope this peace will last forever.

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of a magical creature AU that I have in the works, this story placed 5 years later after everything ended with Shido. Akira is a black Norweign Forest Cat, Ren is a black Shiba dog, they both don’t have a surname here. They are able to transform into humans because of the bond they had with Goro as their master.
> 
> Hope you enjoy reading!


End file.
